marvelfandomcom_hu-20200216-history
Marvel Database:Character Template
} | Ez a lap többször előforduló nevet tartalmaz. Ezek listája: } |' }' }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }}. }} Image:Information-silk.png|Character Template rect 0 0 20 20 Karater Sablon desc none } | } | } | } | } | } }} | } | } | } | } }} | }} }} }} }|center| } | } | }} } | } | Galéria | Galéria }} }} Valódi neve } | } | Ismeretlen }} } | Jelenlegi álneve } }} } | Egyéb nevei } }} } | Személyazonosság } }} } | Társaság } }} } | Ismertebb ellenségei } }} } | Rokonai } }} } | Univerzum } }} } | Operációs bázis } }} } | } } }} } } } } } } | Jellemzők Neme } }} } | Magasság } }} } | Súly } }} } | Szemszín } }} } | Bőrszín } }} } | Hajszín } | Kopasz = Kopasz | Nincs = Nincs Haja | Nincs Haja = Nincs Haja | Nincs haja = Nincs Haja | nincs haja = Nincs Haja | } }} }} } | Különleges ismertetőjel } }} } } } } | Státusz }} } | Állampolgárság } }} } | Családi állapot } }} } | Foglalkozás } }} } | Iskolai végzettség } }} } } } } } } | Eredet Típus } }} } | Eredet } }} } | Születési hely } }} } | Halálának helye } }} } | Alkotó } }} } | Alkotók } }} Első megjelenés } | Utolsó Megjelenés }} } | } | Ismeretlen }} } | } }} } | } } | A karakter története ismeretlen. }} } } | Képességek } }} } | Szakértelmek } }} Adatok: } | *Tudásszintje: } }} } | *Intelligencia: } }} } | *Erő: } }} } | *Repülési_sebesség: } }} } | *Állóképesség: } }} } | *Életerő: } }} } | *Fürgeség: } }} } | *Reflex: } }} } | *Gyenge Pontja: } }} } } | Felszerelés: } }} } | Közlekedés: } }} } | Fegyverek: } }} } } | } | * Nincsenek megjegyzések. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } * Angol nyelven: ** megjelenései (Időrendi) ** megjelenései (rendezetlen) ** Karakter Galéria: ** Rajongói Galéria: ** idézetei } } | } | * Nincs. }} }Írta: } }} ---- en: } Használat Állandó mezők | ValódiNeve = REAL NAME | JelenlegiÁlnév = CURRENT ALIAS | ElsőMegjelenés = FIRST APPEARANCE | Története = HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Felszerelés = POWERS | Szakértelmei = ABILITIES | Erő = PHYSICAL STRENGTH | Gyengék = WEAKNESSES | Felszerelés = Felszerelés | Közlekedés = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Fegyverek = WEAPONS | Jegyzetek = NOTES | Egyéb = EGYÉB INFORMNÁCIÓK | Linkek = LINKS AND REFERENCES Opcionális mezők | Teljes_Lap = jelezni kell, hogy full-e | Kép = FÁJLNÉV | EgyébNevei = ALIASES | Személyazonosság = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Társaság = AFFILIATION | Ellenségei = | Rokonai = RELATIVES | Univerzum = UNIVERSE / REALITY | OperációsBázis = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Nem = MALE, FEMALE, OTHER | Magasság = HEIGHT | Súly = WEIGHT | Szemszín = EYE COLOR | Hajszín = HAIR COLOR | Bőrszín = SKIN COLOR | KülönlegesIsmertetőjel = UNUSUAL FEATURES | Állampolgárság = COUNTRY OF CITIZENSHIP | CsaládiÁllapot = MARITAL STATUS | Foglalkozás = OCCUPATION | IskolaiVégzettség = EDUCATION | Típus = KARAKTER TÍPUSA | Eredet = KÉPESSÉGEK/TULAJDONSÁGOK EREDETE | SzületésiHely = PLACE OF BIRTH | HalálánakHelye = PLACE OF DEATH | Alkotó = SINGLE CREATOR ( DON'T USE WITH CREATORS ) | Alkotók = MULTIPLE CREATORS ( DON'T USE WITH CREATOR ) | UtolsóMegjelenés = LAST APPEARANCE | Írta = SZÓCIKK ÍRÓJA | OtherMedia = APPEARANCES IN OTHER MEDIA | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Kézi felülbírálás | Fejléc = ALAPÉRTÉK : PAGENAME | ImageSize = ALAPÉRTÉK : 200 | ImageText = ALAPÉRTÉK : PAGENAME | Galéria = ALAPÉRTÉK : PAGENAME/Galéria | HistoryHeader = ALAPÉRTÉK : History | PowersAbilitiesHeader = ALAPÉRTÉK : Powers and Ablities | ParaphernaliaHeader = ALAPÉRTÉK : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = ALAPÉRTÉK : Notes | TriviaHeader = ALAPÉRTÉK : Trivia | OtherMediaHeader = ALAPÉRTÉK : Appearances in Other Media | SeeAlsoHeader = ALAPÉRTÉK : See Also | LinksHeader = ALAPÉRTÉK : Links and References Üres Szintaxis (Alap Opciók) Category Magic This template automatically categorizes articles that use it. The following is a list of categories handled: * Always: ** Category:Characters * If Defined: ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } Identity ** Category: } Eyes ** Category: } Hair ** Category: } ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } * If Not Defined: ** Category:Image Needed (if } is undefined) ** Category:Copy Edit (if } is undefined) * Special Cases: ** Category:Bald Characters (if } is Bald) ** Category:No Hair (if } is No Hair;No hair;None) ** Category:Deceased Characters (if } is defined) ** Category:Deceased Characters (if } is defined) *** Category:Living Characters (if } and } are both undefined) Note * TODO: Handle: Bald / No Hair (two different things), Reddish Blond, etc ** Could be handled by | HairOverride = or something to that effect? * TODO: Handle: Sinister Six members (dynamic team memberships) * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty sytnax? * TODO: QA Category: {Universe} code (see bottom), if works, then deploy to all wikis. * TODO: Add } | } | ismert= Category:Ismert Személyazonosság | közismert= Category:Ismert Személyazonosság | Category:Titkos Személyazonosság }} }} } | Category: } Karakterek }} } | Category: } Szem }} } | Category: } Bőrszín }} } | } | kopasz = Category:Kopasz | Kopasz = Category:Kopasz | Nincs = Category:Nincs haja | Nincs haja = Category:Nincs haja | nincs haja = Category:Nincs haja | Category: } Haj }} }} } | Category: } }} } | } | 311-es Föld = Kategória:1602 | 928-as Föld = Kategória:2099-es Föld | 721-es Föld = Kategória:A-Föld | 3131-es Föld = Kategória:AOLon | 9602-es Föld = Kategória:Amalgám Föld | 295-ös Föld = Kategória:Apokalipszis Kora | 4235-ös Föld = Kategória:Askani Föld | 9939-es Föld = Kategória:Charnel-Föld | 99476-os Föld = Kategória:Dino Világ | 78411-es Föld = Kategória:Dinoszaurusz Világ | 9200-as Föld = Kategória:Dystopia | 691-es Föld = Kategória:Galaxis Őrei világ | 1991-es Föld = Kategória:Geshem | 238-as Föld = Kategória:Görbe Világ | 15104-es Föld = Kategória:Holnap Árnyéka világ | 4023-as Föld = Kategória:Hyperion Király Világa | 9339-es Föld = Kategória:Irth | 811-es Föld = Kategória:Jövendő Múlt Napjai Világ | 9910-es Föld = Kategória:Kronomanta Világa | 8311-es Föld = Kategória:Larval Univerzum | 58163-as Föld = Kategória:M-Ház Földje | 982-es Föld = Kategória:MC-2 Föld | 2301-es Föld = Kategória:Mangaverzum | 2149-es Föld = Kategória:Marvel Zombik | 7888-as Föld = Kategória:Moebius-Föld | 398-as Föld = Kategória:Morgan Hódítás világa | 6311-es Föld = Kategória:Másik Föld | 45828-as Föld = Kategória:Pengevonal-Föld | 712-es Föld = Kategória:S-Föld | 31916-os Föld = Kategória:Supreme Power Világa | 3752-es Föld = Kategória:Szörny Bolygó | 1610-es Föld = Kategória:Ultimate | 93060-as Föld = Kategória:Ultraverzum | 4321-es Föld = Kategória:Vége | 9997-es Föld = Kategória:X-Föld | 1298-as Föld = Kategória:X-Mutáns Föld | 88194-es Föld = Kategória:Árnyvonal-Föld | 9105-ös Föld = Kategória:Örök Holnap | 2992-es Föld = Kategória:Új 2099-es Föld | 148611-es Föld = Kategória:Új Univerzum | 555-ös Föld = Kategória:Új Világegyetem | 2000714-es Föld = Kategória:Mozi | 921031-es Föld = Kategória:Rajzfilm világa | 2000114-es Föld = Kategória:X-Men Evolution világa | Category: } }} }} } | | Category:Nincs Kép}} } | | Category:Nincs Története}} } | Category:Halott Karakterek | } | Category:Halott Karakterek | Category:Élő Karakterek }} } | Category: Teljes Karakter Adatlapok }} }}